


Kiss Along the Hips

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Honeymoon, Married Couple, based on Tumblr RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea wants to know Greg's favourite bit about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Along the Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill on Tumblr: Kiss Along the Hips (+ bonus!honeymoon)

The third day of their honeymoon, they spend it by the beach. They lay on a the wicker bed that came with their private beach and their private pavilion. A Thin, white silken canopy protected them from direct sunlight, and a light breeze kept them cool.

She laid next to him on her stomach, facing the sea while she browsed through a magazine. She had her feet propped up in the air, and Greg was lightly massaging one of them with his right hand, his left holding the book he was reading.

'What do you like most about me?' she suddenly asked as she turned around to look at him, although he couldn't quite look into her eyes because she was wearing a set of huge sunglasses. Dolce and Gabbana.

He blinked from behind his own shades. Cut to his eyesight. Hugo Boss — It had been a gift from her to him before they had departed; reading in the sun without reading glasses wasn’t an option for him. He was a bit taken aback from her question, but it wasn’t unusual for her to ask him things that boasted her own confidence.

Greg was always wiling to comply.

'Everything,' he said with a smile, his hand sliding down from her foot to her calf, his fingertips skating over her smooth skin. She had amazing skin. 'Your skin, for example.'

'No but — what's your favourite thing about me?' she asked again, this time wiggling her backside. Greg chuckled. He knew very well how proud she was of her own bum. She had an amazing bum, but surprisingly it wasn't his favourite feature about her.

He closed his book and leaned forwards, entangling his right arm from her legs and dragging his fingertips up the back of her thigh until he reached for her shoulder, forcing lightly her to turn around. He lowered his hand again and fingered one of her prominent hipbones, which peeked up just above the waistband of her bikini bottom.

'This,' he admitted as he smiled at her. 'This bit,' and he tapped it.

'That?' she asked with a condescending tone as she raised an eyebrow.

'That,' Greg agreed as he leaned down to kiss her hipbone.

She let out a shriek of laughter and pulled her legs up, kicking them into the air, the stubble of his unshaven cheeks tickling against the sensitive skin. Greg had to wrestle her to keep teasing her to continue rubbing his lips over her hipbone, joining in on the laughing fit.


End file.
